How to turn Kurama on
by ladyyoko86
Summary: Who knew it would be that simple to turn Kurama on.


How to turn Kurama On

Kurama was beginning to sweat.

Botan didn't know it but she was slowly torturing him. Each flick f her tongue sent a shiver down his spine. She was blissfully unaware of what she was doing to him; it took every ounce of control he had not to ravage her.

Let me start at the beginning, you see Botan had decided to stop by and visit her favorite red haired bishie. They were in his room and she was sucking on a lollipop while flipping through a magazine, while he pretended not to notice the way her tongue moved over the sugary treat.

'God how I wish she would use that tongue on me' he though naughtily. He immediately began to blush at the sexy thoughts that invaded his mind. He shook his head and went back to pretending to read, all the while sneaking glances at her. Soon it was more than he could take, he hastily closed his book and set it aside and said her name.

She turned to look at him and was surprised to see how close his face was to hers.

"Yes Kurama" she whispered.

"Botan" he whispered in her ear. She shuddered at the feeling of his breath in her ear. She couldn't move or breath, he was so close. Kurama reached out and took the lollipop from her hand and said "I've been watching you Botan, and I think you're teasing me."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"My dear, I mean you certainly have a very seductive way of eating a lollipop" he replied one of his hands found its way to the back of her neck so he could pull her closer.

She couldn't speak, she just gulped. He leaned forward a little so his lips hovered over hers and whispered "Let me guess what flavor it is" and with that he kissed her. She stayed frozen for a moment but then responded to his advance; soon she felt his tongue make its way into her mouth. His tongue explored every corner, she was surprised when he broke the kiss but then realized he did so they could both breath.

He looked into her eyes and said "Yum cherry my favorite" and with that he quickly popped the lollipop in his mouth grinning as he did so. It took Botan a moment to realize what had happened. She placed her hand on her hip and pouted. Kurama had turned away from her and had started to reach for his book so he did not see her face. He settled back in his reading position and opened his book but before he could pick up where he left off she grabbed the book and tossed it aside.

She moved to sit in his lap and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck "Kurama" she said flirtatiously as she leaned towards him. "Yes love" he replied the lollipop still in his mouth. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his cheek and then moved to kiss his other cheek. She moved her lips to kiss his neck and when he opened his mouth to let out a sigh she quickly stole her prize.

"Ha" she said before returning the lollipop to her mouth.

"Very clever my love, but you've gone and done it now" and in a swift movement he was straddling her, he reached out and took the treat from her mouth and set it aside. She looked at him and pouted once more but instead of giving in he began to suck on her protruding lip. She gasped and opened her mouth and when she did he took it as an invitation and let his tongue slide inside her mouth once more. He placed one hand on her cheek and the other began to slip down so he could part her kimono. She moaned as she felt his warm hand begin to caress her soft skin.

His lips moved from hers and found their way to her neck and soon started making their way down her shoulder and to her chest. He stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes as if asking permission, she looked into his and he saw his answer. He slowly removed her clothing all the while caressing her skin with his fingers and his lips.

He made his way to her breasts where he took her into his mouth while his other hand gently kneaded the other. She began to writhe under him and he was enjoying every minute of it. She started to fumble to remove his shirt so she could feel his skin; she needed to feel his skin. Once she removed his shirt her hands gently caressed his toned muscles and when she brushed her hand across his abdomen he shivered.

His lips made their way back to her and while he pleasured her mouth with his tongue his fingers found their way to her center and began to pleasure her there as well. She cried out as he slipped his fingers in and out, he continued his movements until she threw her head back and her breathing almost stopped. She climaxed violently and screamed his name. When her breathing returned to normal she opened her eyes and stared directly into his emerald ones. His eyes were filled with lust, she saw and before he could say a word she pushed him off her and in a quick motion straddled him. She ran her hands along his chiseled chest and down his sides. She slowly continued lowering her hands until they found him. He moaned as her hands closed around him and began to stroke him.

A moan escaped his lips; it was her turn to smile. She continued to stroke him and began to kiss his stomach, he cried out her name when she took him into her mouth. Soon his breathing turned ragged and before he could reach his climax she stopped, he groaned in disappointment but before he could express his feelings she kissed his lips passionately. He couldn't resist her any longer he wanted her.

As they kissed he slowly switched their positions, he broke the kiss to look at her.

"Botan, are you sure?" he asked.

"Oh, Kurama yes I want to be with you" she said breathlessly.

That was all he needed to hear and he moved so he could enter her. He started slow knowing it would be painful for her, she bit her lip in pain and when he pushed into her she almost cried. He kissed her again and said "Oh love I'm sorry."

She whimpered as he continued to push himself into her until he filled her completely, he didn't dare make a move until she did. He kissed her and when she arched her hips he began to thrust. Soon they were moving in sync. Moans escaped their lips and he captured her mouth with his, he kissed her until her lips felt like they were on fire. They cried out each other's names as they climaxed, he fell on top of her and she lifted her hands to stroke his back and hair.

"Botan" he said.

"Yes Kurama" she replied.

"You really should eat lollipops more often" he said playfully and she smacked his bottom.

He was surprised at her boldness and said "Oh Botan if you keep doing things like that I won't be able to control myself."

She giggled and he moved to lie beside her, she snuggled up to him and said "Kurama, I love you."

He replied "I love you too Botan."

They soon fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms, the lollipop lying forgotten on the nightstand.


End file.
